La otra cara de la suerte
by vindictae.domain
Summary: Porque con solo susurrar mi nombre tengo que caer ante ti. Ya estoy harto de esta vida. Estoy harto de ti! Axel X Roxas
1. Prólogo

**Buenas. Este es una especie de prologo del fanfic axel X roxas asi que el cap 1 no tendra nada k ver cn fin ia lo leereis xd**

Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

**Prólogo**

Un gélido escalofrió recorre mi dorso, al admirar desde el borde del precipicio, un paisaje tenebrosamente, bello . El mar no está bañado por los rayos del sol y esto le hace tener un color aburrido al agua.

-Donde están las azules aguas que veía con...

Bueno, eso ya no importa. Para mí todo ha acabado, por eso he venido aquí.

Desvío la vista hacia abajo, y veo unas olas amenazantes que chocan contra el acantilado.

Piedras afiladas sobresalen del agua, haciendo que retroceda dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Mmm...

En el aire, vuela un ligero olor a sal agradable para mí. Pero a la vez doloroso.

Esas noches interminables contemplando la maravillosa luna en un cielo libre de luces que nos hagan tapar las estrellas. Esas veces que hablabas de un futuro juntos. Aquellas veces que nos quedábamos hasta las 3 de la madrugada. Pero... todo eso se ha perdido.

Me decido por sentarme un momento para reflexionar. Estoy confundido. Mi salud mental esta por los suelos.

-Si no fuera por ti...

Pero... este sentimiento sigue siendo imborrable.

Con la mano, me comienzo a tocar la herida de la cabeza. I comienzo a llorar.

Como alguien que te aprecia tanto, te puede esconder algo tan...

Llevo demasiado tiempo huyendo, y supongo que ahora me estarás buscando. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que puedo hacer es desaparecer de una manera u otra.

Esta vez no habrá una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Me dispongo a ponerme de pie pero, de repente me quedo paralizado. Una voz detrás de mi me llama dando gritos y sollozos.

Me doy la vuelta i...

-Axel!

Que hacer en ese momento . No me esperaba que me encontrara tan pronto i justo en este momento...

-No te acerques a mí!

Era raro, pero en cierto modo me alegro a que me encontrara.

-Roxas puedo explicarlo...

Comencé a llorar de rabia. Como me iba a explicar...eso.

-Estoy harto de ti!


	2. Un viaje movidito

**Un viaje movidito**

-Cuidado con el equipaje.

Con poco esfuerzo, Roxas levanta una de las tres maletas y la deja en una de las baldas. Lamentablemente no tienen sitio para las otras dos maletas así que las tienen que dejar en el suelo al lado de los asientos con cuidado de que la gente no tropiece con ellas .

No ocupan mucho espacio pero en el tren no hay más que gente extraña con cara de querer meterse en cualquier problema por estúpido que sea. Y estoy demasiado cansado como para querer discutir. Aunque no sería la primera vez que me pasa.

-Al menos podríamos haber ido en un tren para gente normal.

Aunque sinceramente, el tren me daba más pánico que la gente que tenía alrededor.

El suelo era de un color gris oscuro con unos pequeños dibujos que le daban un toque antiguo. Como no, estaba repleto de manchas, en la que destacaba, un charco de zumo que había al final del pasillo. Los asientos, aparte de incómodos, tenían un color naranja repleto de polvo que le hacía adquirir un tono más oscuro. No se podía ni ver lo que había detrás de la ventana ya que algún idiota, le da por dibujar su nombre en las ventanas trenes.

En resumen, era una autentica porquería de tren.

-Lo siento, me gasté hasta el último céntimo en la mudanza.

Mudanza. Aquí el problema por el que estoy en este tren. Es la cuarta vez que nos tenemos que mudar este año por motivos de trabajo de mi madre. Pero no echaré nada de menos. Ciudad de Paso era un lugar de mala muerte llena de idiotas. Y el instituto además de haber una porquería de gente, parecía una cárcel. El instituto estaba envuelto de barrotes, y no había día que la policía no se acercaba al instituto.

-Bien mama, esta vez te has superado. Ni siquiera me has dicho a donde nos mudamos.

-Qué? juraría habértelo dicho.

-No, no lo hiciste.

Finalmente, está mi madre la cual me da la sensación que quiere más a su trabajo que a su hijo. Pero no la culpo. A tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios desde que murió mi padre cuando yo tenía 12 años. Pese a eso , no puedo evitar sentirme un poco distanciado de ella.

En cuanto cumplí los 13 años, tuve que empezar a responsabilizarme de la casa ya que solía llegar a medianoche. Casi siempre estaba solo y en el instituto solía ser muy callado y así no es que haga muchas amistades. Soy un chico muí cerrado desde que murió mi padre.

Y finalmente empezó a olvidarse de mis cumpleaños. Dentro de tres meses cumplo los 18 , haber si me da una sorpresa.

-Nos vamos a...Villa Crepúsculo.

-Mmm...

Por fin el tren decide ponerse en marcha. Aunque el viaje durará una hora, no podré aguantar aquí dentro con toda esta gente. Si es que se le puede llamar así.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy un momento al baño

-Claro, pero ten cuidado Roxas.

Me levanto y voy de camino al baño, con cuidado de no caerme por los movimientos del tren.

Una vez dentro, cierro la puerta con el pestillo, bajo la tapa del váter y me siento un momento para reflexionar sobre el asco de vida que tengo.

Por suerte, en este momento, el tiempo está de mi parte y sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que entré al baño.

-Oye venga, llevo esperando diez minutos aquí fuera.

Ni me había dado cuenta de que había alguien llamando a la puerta.

No era por fastidiar a quien estuviera llamando a la puerta pero me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí dentro hasta que el viaje terminara. Pero como último recurso me puedo quedar en la cafetería que está en el siguiente vagón.

Abro la puerta y sin decir nada salgo del baño cuando este me da un codazo claramente a propósito.

-Oye imbécil ten más cuidado.

Este de repente sale del baño con una mirada tenebrosa. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco asustado.

-Que me has llamado mocoso?

Me quedo observándole quieto y sin decir nada, pero este se pone aún más nervioso.

Se va acercando hacia mí con el puño cerrado dispuesto a propinarme un puñetazo cuando.

-Oye gorila. Estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso delante de toda esta gente?.Piensa un poco donde puedes acabar.

Este se le queda mirando. Durante un minuto, un silencio nos envuelve a los tres. Esto me hace ponerme nervioso pero no quiero hacerlo notar así que bajo la cabeza y espero lo que tenga que pasar.

-No merece la pena por un crio como tú.

Como no, se va dándome otro codazo haciéndome retroceder un paso hacia atrás, ya que esta vez me lo propina con un poco más de fuerza.

-Sera imbécil...

-Y ahora es cuando me das las gracias.

Me doy la vuelta un poco cabreado para poder encararme con él.

Un pelo de color fuego que le hacía tener una apariencia raramente atractiva, ojos verde esmeralda con dos tatuajes debajo de ellos que representarían dos lágrimas. Llevaba unos tejanos algo anchos con un cinturón algo más grande de lo normal. Una sudadera de color negro a juego con los tejanos. En conclusión por las pintas que traía, seguro que sería un payaso. Pero un payaso que me ha salvado de salir de este tren con un ojo morado.

-No la necesitaba.

Este se me queda mirando y suelta una mueca que me hace encoger de hombros.

-Yo diría que sí. En fin.

Empieza a caminar en dirección al baño. Este solo me ha ayudado de casualidad. En el instante que entra al baño, mis piernas reaccionan y empiezo a dirigirme a la cafetería. Pero antes, iré a echar un vistazo para ver que está haciendo mi madre.

Me pongo de puntillas para asomarme por la ventanilla de cristal que hay en la parte superior de la puerta del cambio de vagón. Me la encuentro dormida con las piernas estiradas en mi asiento.

-Típico de ella.

Al abrir la puerta de la cafetería, una oleada de humo me invade los pulmones haciéndome toser. Tabaco. Comencé a fumar a los 14 años por todo el estrés acumulado. Pero decidí dejarlo a los 16 por mi propia salud .Admito que en ocasiones especiales, me suelo fumar alguno que otro pero es una adicción que trato de superar.

-Ocasiones especiales como esta.

De mi bolsillo saco un paquete de tabaco y me meto un cigarrillo en la boca. Al no tener fuego me veo forzado a pedirle a alguien. Empiezo a mirar alrededor y me decido por el que tengo pinta de normal. Pero hay poca variedad.

-Ten.

Oigo detrás de mi el sonido de un mechero encenderse, me doy la vuelta y prendo el cigarro con el fuego.

-De nada, otra vez.

Si, el hombre de antes. Al parecer se ha convertido en mi acosador personal.

Hago dos caladas al cigarro y le miro a los ojos.

-No hay muchos trenes en los que se pueda fumar.

Este se apoya en la barra a pocos centímetros de mi.

-No hay muchos mocosos que suelan fumar.

Tengo 17 años pero al tener un cuerpo pequeño me toman por alguien más pequeño. Eso siempre me ha sacado de quicio. Pero en fin, estoy acostumbrado a que me juzguen.

-Bueno me vas a decir cómo te llamas rubito?

Le miro con una cara de desprecio . De que va este tío.

-No te enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos?

-Bueno, dime tu nombre y ya no seremos desconocidos.

Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es a no confiar en nadie. Así que me pienso un momento un nombre falso para que me deje ya en paz.

-Oye, que no muerdo.

Al final me digo a mi mismo que no merece la pena si cuando baje no nos volveremos a ver.

-Roxas.

-Por fin. A mi llámame Axel.

No soy muy extrovertido y a la hora de hablar nunca se que decir. Así que apago hago una última calada, tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo apago dándole un pisotón.

-Bueno, me voy.

Digo con la vista clavada al suelo.

-Ya nos veremos por Villa Crepúsculo.

Ni hablar me dije a mí mismo. Si confías en alguien tarde o temprano te acabara haciendo daño, lo sé por experiencia.

Finalmente en cuanto me senté en mi sitio apartando los pies de mi madre, el tren se frenó. De repente una voz empezó a sonar.

-Villa Crepúsculo, final del trayecto.

Mi madre al oírlo se despierta, y comienza a estirarse mientras me dice:

-A que se te ha hecho corto el viaje, Roxas?

En cuanto lo dijo, me empecé a cabrear, así que cogí las maletas que me tocaba llevar y me fui rápidamente a fuera dejando a mi madre atrás.

-No pienso volver a ir en este tren.

Me siento en un pequeño banco a esperar a mi madre cuando por la puerta de salida veo a Axel con gafas de sol y con la capucha.

Me doy la vuelta para que no me vea y de reojo veo como se va alejando.

-Mi primer día aquí y ya he hecho un enemigo.

**Continuara... **


End file.
